


The You in Your Dreams

by ShiroHatzuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hotel Kumanami | Hotel Kumasutra, Implied Sexual Content, Probably ooc, Roleplay, ish, nothing happens m8s, only fluff up in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroHatzuki/pseuds/ShiroHatzuki
Summary: After purchasing a love hotel key from Monokuma, Akamatsu used it out of sheer curiosity. While the room she found herself in was regrettable, hopefully the person she found in the room would make the endeavor better as she played out the ideal person of Saihara Shuichi.





	The You in Your Dreams

Akamatsu found herself in a room that, no matter how she looked at it, was meant for sexual activities. From the bathtub that was out in the open to the multiple ropes, chains, whips, and other strange devices along one wall to the large bed with a heart for a headboard, there was no way it could not be. The only thing that discouraged intercourse may have been how the decor of the room lacked any sort of appeal, the extravagance of the whole room resulting in a tacky style. It was definitely a turn off for her, at least. In a way, even having to lay eyes on the room was making her regret using the key she had bought from Monokuma. The bear had said it was a key to a love hotel, and while she had never entered a love hotel in the past, she had a feeling that any normal establishment would have at least slightly more tasteful rooms. Well, she knew it was her own fault for trying it out in the first place. Curiosity killed the cat, after all. Or at least the eyes.

The room aside, she focused her attention on the figure standing before her. By using the key, she was supposed to enter the fantasy of one of her classmates, though which one it would be was left to random chance. She had to play out the role of the ideal person for that person's ideal fantasy. If she did it wrong, then the person would be in a bad mood, but if she did it right, then the person would wake up feeling good. Well, at least that person would not remember whatever happened in the hotel, which may be for the best.

This time, it was a lanky, pale boy with dark, short hair and pale hazel eyes: Saihara Shuichi.

The ultimate detective let out a tired sigh. "I'm back, honey," he called to the room.

Akamatsu almost laughed out loud in shock. Saihara's usually soft, hesitant voice was replaced by one of almost practiced confidence. He even used a pet name like "honey" with ease. Was he a breadwinner coming home? And if that was the case, was she the one Saihara was married to? "Welcome back, sweetie," she responded as a test.

There was a pause, Saihara seeming to be waiting for something, though Akamatsu could not figure out what. Then he let out another sigh. "Ah, did you have a long day at work?"

Oh, so she did have a job in this fantasy. While Akamatsu did not mind being a stay-at-home housewife, she did prefer to be the master of her own money. But she was looking at the wrong thing. "What makes you think that?"

"Uh, well..." Saihara scratched the back of his head. "It's just... I didn't get the normal 'welcome back' kiss on the cheek, so I just thought that maybe you didn't feel up to it. Which is fine!" He added that last part in a hurry.

This fantasy was so domestic and cute, Akamatsu decided. How could even this dream Saihara be such a sweetheart? She marched right up to the boy, got on her toes, and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I just forgot," she told Saihara. "There's no way I wouldn't want to give you a kiss." Well, had the circumstances been normal, she would have hesitated much more. Even now, she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks at what she had just done. But she did not wish for Saihara to wake up in a bad mood, so she had to play out his ideal. That was what she told herself, anyway.

She rocked back on her heels to gauge Saihara's reaction. She always thought that the boy would be a red, embarrassed mess if he was kissed, but apparently his dream self was not the type to be overly flustered. Instead, he just gave her a sheepish grin. "Thanks, dear."

Akamatsu smiled back at him. If they were married, it was only natural to ask him about his day, right? "So how was today?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his knees like an old man as he got settled. It was sort of funny, seeing Saihara being much a mature adult despite his face being the same as the shy boy Akamatsu was so used to talking to. "It was a pretty big hassle this time," he sighed. "Kidnapped person cases are always more complicated than they should be." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ah, I'm getting a headache just thinking about it."

"Then you can always not think about it. Just for a little while," Akamatsu told him as she took a seat next to him. It seemed that Saihara could not even escape the stresses of detective work in his fantasy.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to not." By the weary expression on Saihara's face, however, she could tell that doing so was probably easier said than done for him.

After a moment of thinking, Akamatsu decided that what needed to happen was some distraction. "Shu-i-chi," she cooed, drawing out his given name.

"Ka-e-de," he responded in a heartbeat with ease.

Akamatsu could not help but giggle a bit at his boldness. Then again, she was about to be a bit bold, too. "Now that your back, do you want dinner, a bath, or maybe..." She threw the boy a sly smile as she leaned in close. "... Do you want me?"

Saihara gave a low chuckle, and for a second, she was worried if he would make fun of her for using such a cliche line. But the fond gaze he turned towards her made all of those worries was away. "I's starving, so I'll make myself some dinner. You can rest and get ready for bed if you want."

"Aw, but I just offered to make you dinner," Akamatsu pretended to pout.

Saihara shook his head. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, but it's just that I want to get everything done faster."

Then he leaned in close, his lips almost brushing Akamatsu's ears as he whispered, "After all, the sooner we're done, the sooner I can be all yours."

Akamatsu could feel her ear burn where his breath had tickled it. Her face felt just as flushed as Saihara stood, gave her forehead a soft kiss, then headed to the door that led out of the room. He glanced back and gave her a playful smile full of affection. "I'll see you later tonight."

\-----

Akamatsu woke up at the same time she usually did in the morning. As her consciousness returned to her, so did the memory of the previous night. And most importantly of all, the memory of Saihara's breath on her ear and his kiss to her forehead.

She threw her sheets over her head as she let herself squeal out her embarrassment. Her face was definitely burning up as she thought about that cool Saihara that she saw at the hotel.

But then again, she knew that what she witnessed was just a fantasy. She tugged the sheets away from her face as she sat up, smiling at her sudden realization that Saihara fantasized about himself being a suave, mature spouse. When she thought of it that way, she could not help but giggle at how cute the implication was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made out of an innate need to write some genuine Saimatsu. So here's a pretty generic love hotel scene written just for Shuu! I've read some fics where it's aimed directly at the ship or it's just a bunch of smut, and don't get me wrong. I will love those to hell and back. But I wanted to try my hand at something more generic that doesn't apply to any of his classmates in particular, similar to Kiibo's event. Why did I decide to make Shuichi's fantasy him coming home to his loving spouse? Because he deserves! all! the! love!!!! And it's cute. Though so far, it seems like every ndrv3 fic I write has Shuichi in it, whether as a major character or mentioned in passing. And I'm working on a different fic right now. With Shuichi in it. Do I have a problem?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
